


Watchful eye

by Uknow59731_care



Category: The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uknow59731_care/pseuds/Uknow59731_care
Summary: The heart is only human, you may wish you did certain things but ultimately we are only human, using this as an excuse and trying to keep ourselves safe at the very least.





	Watchful eye

The moon is upon us,  
Shining in a wonderous navy night sky,  
I’m walking.

Around me, others drunk out of their own faces,  
Not able to walk properly,  
Feet clip-clopping as high heeled women walk back from their night out,  
It’s cold  
I shiver  
The street lights are on,  
Cars zooming past me  
It’s colours exact to the feelings of drunken women  
Until one stops.

Someone gets out and opens the boot,  
He grabs the woman closest to him and covers her mouth  
He pulls her, chucks her into the boot of the car,  
He gets into the car and drives into the night,  
As if nothing really happened,  
Nobody wants to notice,  
Everyone keeps walking or staggering.

What I want to feel is pain for the ill fated women,  
I want to feel regret,  
Maybe I should’ve stopped them?

But I don’t feel like that.

All I feel instead  
Is relief.

I’m ok.


End file.
